The following abbreviations and acronyms are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description.
Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Access and Mobility Management Function (“AMF”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Control Channel Element (“CCE”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFT-S”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread OFDM (“DFT-S-OFDM”), Downlink (“DL”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ET SI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Guard Period (“GP”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Key Performance Indicators (“KPI”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), LTA Advanced (“LTE-A”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Massive MTC (“mMTC”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Multipath TCP (“MPTCP”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Network Function (“NF”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Random Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Switching/Splitting Function (“SSF”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Session Management Function (“SMF”), Sounding Reference Signal (“SRS”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Transmission Control Protocol (“TCP”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Transmission and Reception Point (“TRP”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”). As used herein, “HARQ-ACK” may represent collectively the Positive Acknowledge (“ACK”) and the Negative Acknowledge (“NAK”). ACK means that a TB is correctly received while NAK means a TB is erroneously received.
In 5G networks, the core network is to support access traffic steering, switching and splitting (“ATSSS”) between 3GPP access networks (including LTE, evolved LTE, and New Radio) and non-3GPP (typically WLAN) access networks.